1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lawn mowers and lawnmower attachment devices and more particularly pertains to a new leaf blowing blade for a lawnmower for allowing a user who owns a lawnmower to easily convert it to a leaf blower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lawnmower attachment devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, lawnmower attachment devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,788; U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,276; U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,182; U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,567; U.S. Pat. No. DES. 370,489; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,869.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new leaf blowing blade for a lawnmower. The inventive device includes a blade assembly for converting a lawnmower into a leaf blower. The blade assembly includes a substantially planar disc member that includes an outer perimeter edge. A connection portion extends outwardly from the disc member. The connection portion is designed for coupling to a blade attachment portion of the lawnmower such that the disc member is rotatable by the lawnmower. A plurality of spaced elongated blades extend downwardly from a lower surface of the disc member. The disc member is coupled to the lawnmower with the blades extending radially outward from the connection portion.
In these respects, the leaf blowing blade for a lawnmower according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user who owns a lawnmower to easily convert it to a leaf blower.